


motivate me

by buckymorelikefuckme



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, soft dom Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckymorelikefuckme/pseuds/buckymorelikefuckme
Summary: Steve just wants to remind you of how beautiful you are.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	motivate me

**Author's Note:**

> HEHE IM CELEBRATING 610 FOLLOWERS ON TUMBLR!!! feel free to follow me there if you'd like, it's the same url :)
> 
> any mistakes are mine. xoxo

Steve knows you’re doing better about your personal insecurities, that you’ve been working on loving yourself, and you’re honestly in a great place. You’ve made fantastic progress and he couldn’t be more proud. 

That doesn’t stop you from having bad days, though. Despite your best efforts, your doubts are still able to creep in and do their best to tear you apart. It’s those days, seldom as they’re becoming, that prompt Steve into taking a bit of action.

He buys a large floor mirror, patiently waiting for it to be delivered. When it finally arrives a week later, anticipation races through his veins as he takes it out of the packaging, placing it in the center of the bedroom wall, which happens to be directly in front of your shared bed. 

You may have lingering doubts, but he plans on showing you just how beautiful you are. 

When you return home from running errands, he’s waiting for you in the living room, leaning against the doorway with an easy smile on his lips. However, knowing Steve so well, you immediately sense that he’s up to something.

You raise an eyebrow as you step out of your shoes and hang your purse and keys on the hook by the door. Wordlessly, he holds out a hand for you to take. Your eyes narrow in suspicion, yet you slowly make your way over to him, slipping your hand into his regardless. Steve kisses you softly and begins walking backwards, pulling you along with him. His wide shoulders block your view into the bedroom at first, but when he takes a step to the side your gaze falls to the new addition leaning against the wall. And the chair placed a couple feet in front of it.

Surprise colors your features as you turn to Steve. He tells you to undress, his tone gentle but holding no room for argument. With a flush high on the apples of your cheeks, you do as you’re told. Steve removes his clothes as well, his stare focused on every new inch of skin revealed to him. Your arms hesitate to cover yourself and Steve tsks. 

“C’mere,” he murmurs, leading you to the chair. 

He takes a seat and motions to his lap, silently telling you to sit as well. You go to sit down facing him, but he stops you, hands lightly grasping your hips and spinning you to face the mirror. You sit, eyes trained on the floor. Steve’s hands trail back and forth along your thighs.

“Look up, sweetheart,” he encourages.

You swallow your nerves and look up through the curtain of your hair. When you meet Steve’s glance in the mirror, he spreads your knees, letting your legs dangle on either side of his own. He makes sure his stance is wide so that you’re perfectly in view. Heat rushes to your core when his roaming hands slink up the insides of your thighs. 

“Look,” he whispers, chin resting on your shoulder.

You blink, peering down to watch his hands as they wander your body, tracing over your belly and cupping your breasts, tweaking your nipples before running along your collarbones, sweeping your hair away from your neck so he can place tender kisses there. Your head tilts, inviting him in. 

“So beautiful,” he utters.

Your breathing picks up as those dexterous fingers of his find their way to where you’re starting to glisten for him. You watch raptly as he runs them along your opening, breath hitching on the next inhale. One of his fingers sinks into you without preamble. You gasp and arch your back, shifting on his lap. His other hand rubs along the crease where your thigh meets your hip as he pumps his finger in and out of you. Your head drops back onto his shoulder.

“No,” he urges, “watch, sweetheart. Please.”

Licking your lips, you take a second to gather your wits, then do as he says. Your mouth drops open as he rewards you by adding a second finger, his pace picking up ever so slightly. It’s a delicious torture, watching him pleasure you and knowing he’s in complete control, even if he’s not fully restraining you. 

He brings his free hand up to your mouth and you open for him straight away, sucking on his fingers and slipping your tongue between them, getting them as wet as you can. He drags them out and wastes no time in dropping them to your clit, rubbing quick circles that have the muscles in your stomach jumping. You can’t help the choked noise that escapes you. Your climax is building swiftly and you know Steve can feel your walls beginning to flutter around his fingers, because his own breathing has picked up. 

“C’mon, you’re so close. Want you to see how beautiful you are when you come. Do this for me, please.”

You whine, high and needy, brows pinching as he speeds up both hands, and then you’re moaning brokenly, shuddering through your release as it washes over you in waves.

“So good, god, you’re so good. Look at you,” he’s saying, but you barely pay attention.

He whispers even more praises in your ear, shushing you when he gently removes his fingers and replaces them with his cock, lifting you just enough to line up and slide in.

The stretch of him filling you is something you hope you’ll never get used to. You clutch at the arms of the chair when he’s settled fully inside you. There’s no wait for you to adjust, his hands guiding your hips in a lewd grind. You whimper and squirm, but it only adds to the growing pressure you already feel in your belly. He resumes circling your clit, and the sensations are proving to be too much. Using what little leverage you have on the chair arms, you start riding his cock, gaze locked on the mirror where you can see him disappearing inside you. 

“Again,” he begs, “please, come again, on my cock. Need to feel it. Please.”

He pinches one of your nipples, mouth dropping kisses and sucking marks into the skin of your neck and shoulder. It’s when he slouches a little and starts meeting your thrusts that you whine, clenching around his cock, only needing harder pressure to your clit, and you’re coming again. You let out a sob, hips jerking and thighs trying to close from oversensitivity, but Steve isn’t done with you. He groans as you spasm on his cock, taking a brief moment to let you catch your breath before standing, taking you with him.

“Do you see it now?” Steve asks, raising one of your legs to open you up, his cock gliding right back into your pussy. 

You clutch at his arm that he has wrapped over your chest, mewling from overstimulation. 

“You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever known. Just look how gorgeous you are right now, like your body was made for me to worship and adore, made to fit with mine so perfectly.”

His words pull more whines from you, seeing how much he believes them, how much he loves you. He sets a brutal pace, chasing his own release now, so close just from watching you come undone around him. 

“Touch yourself for me, sweetheart. Please,” he pleads, desperation seeping into his tone.

You’re unsure if you have anything left in you, but your fingers slip down anyway, brushing across your swollen clit and you hiss, your body trying to jerk away from the touch, but Steve has you held firmly against him. You dip a little lower, spreading your fingers so they’ll slide along his cock as he thrusts. His moan is like music to your ears, sending a tingle of pleasure to your core. 

“Have you got one more? Think you can give me that? Please, I know you’re so good for me.”

He doesn’t stop you this time when your head falls back onto his shoulder. You circle your clit hastily, chest heaving for breath, unbelievably feeling yourself getting close for a third time.

“That’s it,” he moans when your walls begin clamping around him. “There you go, sweetheart, fuck.”

“Steve,” you cry out, mouth dropping open as you come.

Your legs threaten to buckle, but Steve’s arm tightens. He thrusts until they turn sloppy and then he’s grunting, shivering against your back as his orgasm finally releases into you. 

He steps back until he can collapse on the chair, bringing you down with him, kissing your shoulders and sweeping his hands across your body in a soothing pattern as you both float back into reality. 

You meet his eyes in the mirror again. He offers you a crooked smile that you return with a tired huff.

He’s more than made his point, but you have a feeling he might spend a little more time convincing you.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! feedback is welcomed and appreciated :)


End file.
